


when it hurts the most

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, singer!Sana, slight!Mina/Nayeon, songwriter!Jeongyeon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: чонён привыкла, что всё это — любовь и горе или что ещё — чужое.





	when it hurts the most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [double_knot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/gifts).



> *недо!ханахаки + цветочное!ау  
> *сиквел к [it hurts (so i pretend it doesn’t)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13604346)

наверное, чонён привыкла видеть, как наён страдает и безостановочно себя мучает; привыкла к заваленной цветами квартире и к тому, что всё это принадлежит кому-то другому. наён пока что не съехала; они с миной начинают заново: медленно, осторожно; на это уйдёт время. может, у них так и не получится. может, всё вообще зря: было и есть, но наён старается — и больше не выглядит так, словно вот-вот распадётся на свои же лепестки и устелет ими пол. наверное, чонён привыкла думать, что с ней ничего подобного не случится, а если случится, то не скоро.

чонён знает: это всё равно произойдёт; сейчас или потом, или через годы. такие вещи неизбежны (она бежит от себя самой уже неизвестно сколько). наверное, чонён привыкла, что всё это — любовь и горе или что ещё — чужое.

чонён привыкла — и чонён по-глупому надеется, что у неё этого никогда не будет.

пока в один день не зарастает вся.

 

её не застигает это врасплох, как застало наён: она встаёт утром, чонён надо быть в студии к девяти, идёт принять душ; сняв пижаму, она замечает в зеркале, что с ней что-то не так. только подойдя к нему ближе, чонён понимает всё и сразу—

из её сердца — упрямого, твёрдого, не желающего сдаваться _никому_ — проросли стебли: оплели грудь и живот, и руки; заключили чонён в доспехи. она смотрит и смотрит, а потом, как будто всё в порядке, включает воду. это ничего, вообще-то, не меняет, даже если и говорит чонён о том, что всё возвращается назад — её сопротивление бессмысленное, но ей так долго удавалось держаться — значит, удастся ещё.

чонён сможет.

последнее, чего она хочет, это превратиться в наён.

после душа и завтрака, найдя в шкафу самый большой свитер, чонён спешит на запись.

 

это правда ничего не меняет.

не должно.

 

чонён скрывает это ото всех: от наён, живущей с ней; от круга друзей; от каждого встречного; по-прежнему от себя, потому что делала так до. если кто-нибудь увидит пробивающиеся из-под рукавов листья, на неё посыпятся вопросы, или её начнут жалеть, или наоборот радоваться вместо. люди по-разному воспринимают цветение: кто-то его ждёт, кто-то — нет; чонён же безразлично. цветам место на полях, они не обязаны подтверждать реальность и честность чувств тех, кто сам их до конца не осознал, но как есть, так есть. чонён не принимает и не примет.

жизнь запутана и без них.

жизнь чонён — между прошлым и сегодняшним днём — тем более.

она бы не удивилась, если бы поросла, например, мхом, это было бы логичней. от наён отбиться тогда бы не вышло никак: ты что, у нас камень?

иногда чонён кажется, что да.

 

ей нечего рассказать. 

у неё вроде нет своей истории: чонён ни с кем не расставалась и ни с кем не сходилась. да, был кто-то, кого она упорно избегала столько, сколько себя помнит, но что с того? ничего, пусть и последствия всего, что было и чего не было, теперь все на ней: маячат перед глазами. у чонён не болит — просто нечему, и она никого не любит.

и никогда, наверное, не любила.

 

джихё приходит с едой и соджу.

они собирались обсудить песни, которые чонён внезапно начала писать тоннами. вдохновение накатило — и не откатывается: у чонён слишком много слов — их надо куда-то деть; не важно, будет их петь кто-то или нет; главное, что она постепенно избавляется от того, что копится в голове (и не только там, в чём она не признается ни за что на свете).

к вечеру ей, конечно, становится безумно жарко. душная комната и алкоголь дают своё, плюс ко всему чонён в огромном шерстяном свитере; она ходит в них даже дома: видеть весь этот ужас чаще двух раз в день — утром и перед сном — чонён не горит желанием.

ей и так противно и тошно жить в собственной коже, а тут.

чонён жарко — и она всё-таки снимает свитер, не думая ни о чём, откидывает в сторону и направляется на кухню; в холодильнике было пиво, и когда возвращается к джихё в гостиную, и слышит _ох_ — до неё доходит, что она сделала.

— что за—

— джихё, не надо.

— и давно?

— полгода.

— полгода?! и ты ни слова никому не сказала?

— а какая разница?

— действительно!

чонён решает проигнорировать все последующие реплики и переодеться.

джихё, будучи джихё, от неё не отстаёт. не то чтобы она капала на мозги, как наён, но если джихё что-то нужно, она этого добьётся — и её ничто не остановит. джихё закрывает собой дверной проём, не давая чонён выйти из комнаты; она не давит на неё вопросами и ответов на самом деле не ждёт, джихё просто хочет, чтобы чонён хотя бы раз, всего, господи, один, была честна с ней и в первую очередь с собой.

чонён — сухие стебли, литья и колючки; никаких бутонов.

она не цветёт, ведь цветут не так. из неё ничего больше не растёт — уже всё выросло и медленно подсыхает, колется, царапается. иногда чонён порывается срезать всё подчистую. ей почему-то кажется, что повторно зарасти она не сможет.

внутри ничего не было изначально: позже не будет всё равно.

под взглядом джихё ей не то неловко, не то ещё хуже.

— ю чонён!

— ну что?

— ты знаешь, кто это?

— нет.

— знаешь.

чонён не вспоминает — вспоминать нечего, но ответ у неё совсем не тот:

— да.

— я всё ждала, когда это наконец произойдёт.

— серьёзно?

— ты годами пыталась не поддаваться: бегала и бегала—

— то, что со мной сейчас, не означает, что я сдалась и приняла.

— может, пора?

— ничего не пора. это моя жизнь, джихё, и я не хочу в ней ни людей, ни _этого_.

джихё не смотрит на неё с жалостью, так будут смотреть другие; в ней столько же печали, сколько было в глазах чонён, когда наён отказывалась принимать правду, но у них с миной так много всего было до, а у чонён ничего никогда не было с—

— у неё пару дней назад закончился тур. послезавтра будем праздновать.

— и зачем ты мне об этом говоришь?

— во-первых: ты обязана пойти — или наён меня съест; во-вторых: вам надо всё выяснить.

— во-первых: я не обязана — наён обойдётся; во-вторых: выяснять нечего.

— но сана—

от одного этого имени у чонён скручивает в животе. она наверняка превысила свою норму — и всё из неё рвётся наружу, и дело не в цветах, чонён уверена, их же нет, их нет.

и не будет.

не у неё.

— никогда не понимала, почему ты не могла с ней поладить, вернее почему ты не хотела идти навстречу. сану любят миллионы, но выбрала она тебя.

— я об этом не просила.

— тогда о чём?

— чтобы она не трогала меня, вот и всё.

— это же сана, как она да не—

— в том-то и дело.

— я слышу в тебе неугасшую за всё это время ревность.

— чушь.

— что тебя сдерживает, а? что с саной не так, что ты ни разу не давала ей возможности—

— ты сама сказала: это же сана.

— это не причина.

у чонён гудит голова, и пересохло во рту так же, как высыхают её тонкие бесконечные стебли; у чонён гудит в груди: от собственной злости, она яростно набухает внутри; от жизни — не имеет значения, хорошая она или плохая; от саны, чему объяснения нет (есть).

чонён устала: злиться и бежать в никуда.

чонён устала — и чонён всё равно злится и всё равно бежит.

— я никогда не хотела, чтобы это была именно она.

джихё вздыхает:

— вы обе с наён безнадёжны.

— у нас разные ситуации.

— у всех разные, но глупы мы одинаково.

— и что же—

— у наён всегда было столько к мине любви, рано или поздно, её бы это погубило и так, и у мины — к ней, но любила она тихо — тише, чем кто-либо, и они вернулись друг к другу, потому что, наверное, так и должно было быть, а вы с саной—

— не было никаких «мы с саной»—

— такие упрямые! она не сдаётся: когда есть время, ищет к тебе хоть какие-то пути, и ты ведь тоже, не позволяя себе быть рядом с ней искренней — быть собой.

— я не хочу _её_ , понимаешь?

— раньше ты говорила другое.

— это было до того, как она стала звездой.

— нет, она была просто саной.

для тебя — всегда.

может, это правда.

может, джихё выдумывает, ну или чонён слишком пьяна, чтобы продолжать спорить с ней об очевидном. её немного трясёт и подташнивает, и почему-то жжёт в глазах.

— в общем, жду тебя послезавтра, я пошла домой.

— джихё—

и она уходит, а чонён остаётся стоять посреди комнаты, окружённая ненавистью к себе и к сане, но больше всё-таки к себе и ни к кому другому.

 

чонён соглашается прийти только после двухсотого сообщения с угрозами от наён. вытерпеть их может не каждый — и чонён в том числе. она не нервничает, ей незачем. чонён приходится смириться с фактом, что ей надо появиться на празднике, предстать перед человеком, которого она не желает видеть; чонён приходится, иначе она возьмёт и свихнётся. ни один из вариантов её не устраивает—

и почему-то она выбирает худший, для неё точно.

 

ресторан переполнен, что не мешает чонён едва ли не сразу найти глазами знакомую компанию, но стоит ей заметить сану (конечно, в самом центре стола, всё такую же: сияющую тебе и всем остальным; это по сей день бесит чонён, по сей день вызывает у неё что-то такое ужасное и некрасивое, чему нет определения. наверняка чонён путает всё это своё с чем-то важным; отказываться от действительности она умеет), как чонён перестаёт дышать; она не может, словно её кто-то схватил обеими руками за горло и душит, и чонён сбегает оттуда обратно на улицу, и свежий воздух ей не помогает абсолютно, пока чонён не даёт волю тому, что сидело в ней очень и очень давно.

чонён заходится в приступе кашля прямо там, на тротуаре, перед рестораном, держась за фонарный столб. из неё сыпятся и сыпятся лепестки: чёрные-чёрные, и чонён бы посмеялась над собой и этим всем, но кашель не прекращается, лепестки тоже.

когда она наконец-то делает вдох—

— чонён?

от голоса, который она слышит позади, её рвёт опять и не только цветами, не только.

господи, так плохо ей ещё не было никогда.

— чонён—

сана подходит ближе, прикасается к её плечу, и чонён от этого едва не падает.

все силы ушли.

— оставь меня в покое.

— но как же—

— оставь.

— чонён—

— я больше ни о чём тебя не прошу и не просила.

и сана, на удивление, оставляет.

чонён не двигается с места, пытается отдышаться. под её ногами чёрное месиво: если бы не свет от фонаря, она бы его и не увидела. чонён не знает, о чём ей думать и как воспринимать то, что сейчас было. смириться с этим будет не легко.

чонён вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, ищет в карманах салфетки, пока сана не приводит джихё:

— позаботься о ней.

— не нужна мне ничья забота—

джихё закатывает глаза, берёт её под руку и просто уводит.

чонён чувствует спиной взгляд саны — и впервые не понимает, что он значит и что должен.

 

чонён нравилось, когда её квартира была в лепестках наён: они были белыми, почти что белоснежными, такими чистыми — от них светилось вокруг всё, и наён постоянно убирала, чего она, между прочим, терпеть не может. в чём-то были плюсы, в остальном — одни минусы. теперь же пол чонён усыпан её собственными — и она ничего с ними не делает, хотя, в отличии от наён, помешана на уборке.

лепестки не умирают и даже не высыхают.

чонён пинает их ногами, иногда подбрасывает, как будто это конфетти, чаще от скуки.

она вовремя заставила наён съехать, не называя особых на то причин. в любом случае им с миной надо двигаться дальше — и это тоже какой-то шаг, и наён потом ей, вообще-то, сказала спасибо, что большая редкость. никто, кроме джихё и саны, не в курсе, что с ней. наён об этом говорить она не собирается, это лишнее, ей своих проблем хватает и так.

чонён справится сама (нет).

думать о сане она не думает.

как только чонён вспоминает тот вечер, её душит опять и опять, пока она не валится обессиленная в бесконечный чёрный ковер. наверное, её должно от него тошнить ещё сильнее прежнего, но когда чонён лежит в нём, ей почему-то спокойно: так противоречиво, так несвойственно ей. она по жизни ужасная плакса, а в этой ситуации она не плачет и не может, и не хочет. у неё по-прежнему ничего не болит, если и да, то чонён не чувствует.

либо боли нет совсем, либо её слишком много.

чонён как обычно пишет песни, благо такая работа позволяет сидеть при этом дома, на записях ей присутствовать не обязательно. её никто не трогает, к ней никто не рвётся. джихё периодически приходит: всё так же с едой и соджу, но больше не остаётся ни есть, ни пить, ни тем более говорить. чонён или молчит, или кашляет, у неё вот-вот пропадёт голос — разговоры ей ни к чему. иногда джихё порывается начать хоть что-то, а потом видит чёрный океан отрицания в гостиной чонён — и не продолжает. перед уходом она всегда приобнимает и гладит чонён по голове, и это единственное, от чего чонён тянет на слёзы.

единственное.

 

— лучше бы это была ты.

— как видишь, не я.

— жаль.

— попробуй принять её.

— нет.

— а себя?

— что ты имеешь в виду?

— я знаю тебя всю жизнь: ты ничего не боишься и этого — не важно, что _это_ на самом деле — ты не боишься тоже, но если в тебе нет ни капли страха, от чего тогда ты бежишь?

(и прячешься)

чонён могла бы ответить просто: от саны?

сказать: от того, что я могу к ней что-то чувствовать.

или повторить: но я ведь никогда этого не хотела.

джихё бы приняла любые её слова, но чонён молчит — и ей чернотой раздирает горло.

 

у чонён снаружи ничего: ни лжи, ни правды, а внутри — всё: от любви до ненависти.

может, она не справится, она не настолько сильная. может, ей действительно пора сдаться, вдруг ей станет от этого легче (не станет). чонён так давно борется с саной (читай: с собой), что уже забыла, когда это вообще началось и почему. джихё права: сана всегда была просто саной (для неё), не звездой — любовью миллионов, а только—

нет, чонён так давно борется со всем этим — она не перестанет.

даже если однажды утопится в собственном отрицании раз и навсегда.

 

_вы с саной такие упрямые!_

что сана подтверждает, появляясь у неё на пороге поздно ночью.

— и что?

— пришла проверить, как ты.

— супер, а теперь уходи.

— чонён—

именно от этого она сгибается пополам.

от абсурдности происходящего и от стыда больнее, чем от душащего кашля. лепестки сыпятся, остаются у неё на ладонях, на лице и шее, цепляются за свитер, в котором ей внезапно становится некомфортно, и воротник почему-то жмёт. чонён бы подняться, выпроводить сану за дверь, закрыть её и упасть обратно на пол, и задыхаться, пока это в какой-то момент не прекратится. только сана решает всё по-своему, себе не изменяя: она заходит внутрь, поднимает чонён на ноги, они моментально подкашиваются, она не может на них удержаться, поэтому держится за сану. сил ей сопротивляться нет и никогда, вообще-то, не было. чонён убеждала себя в этому очень и очень долго.

сана с трудом доводит её к спальне, помогает снять свитер и лечь — и кашель стихает так же внезапно, как и начался. лепестки на сегодня закончились.

— не трогай меня больше.

— не трогаю.

чонён лежит и, наверное, не дышит: она не помнит как.

сана сидит на краю кровати, не шевелится и не говорит, и это так на неё не похоже. они с наён те ещё тарахтелки: нереально перекричать; в одну комнату лучше не приводить — и не слышать от неё ни слова как-то странно, не то чтобы чонён хотела.

— чонён, давай поговорим.

— так теперь ты жаждешь разговоров.

— когда ты начнёшь нормально себя вести?

— а ты?

— я давно уже не та глупая любвеобильная девочка, не думающая о чувствах других.

— да ладно.

— если бы ты от меня не пряталась, ты бы заметила—

— а должна была?

— что я возвращалась только к тебе. из раза в раз.

— дахён ты, наверное, говорила то же самое.

— причём тут дахён?

— а причём тут я?

— чонён—

— я просто писала тебе песни — и никогда не была больше, чем это, и не буду, и не собираюсь.

— но ведь—

— ты продолжаешь меня добиваться, зная, что всё это бесполезно. зачем?

— потому что ты стоишь всех этих попыток? потому что я хочу—

— вот именно: _ты хочешь!_ а чего хочу я, тебя не интересует.

— как будто ты мне скажешь.

и чонён слышит в этом упрёк и даже обиду, и какую-то безнадёжность.

как будто ты захочешь.

как будто сможешь.

чонён приподнимается на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на сану, и та встаёт следом за ней. её ботинки облеплены чужими лепестками и вся одежда тоже в них, и в волосах их полным-полно, и только сейчас чонён чувствует одну сплошную боль и ничего кроме неё.

— если я была тебе противна или тебе не нравилось то, что я делаю, надо было сказать раньше и не давать мне никаких надежд все эти годы, и себя саму не мучить.

— сана—

— я с тобой честна, чонён, но тебе нужно не это и тем более не я.

сана сдаётся — и сана уходит.

и чонён не верит, что это правда происходит: чтобы сана сдалась? бросила всё? опустила руки? не пробовала снова? и единственный вывод, который она в состоянии сделать: либо ничего не меняется, либо меняется всё, и если даже сана устала бороться с чонён в ответ—

 _господи_.

тупая ты ослица, ю чонён.

у неё горит в горле и в груди, и она всё так же себя ненавидит. за то, что никогда не позволяла своему сердцу быть услышанным и никогда не признавала того, что хочет.

наверное, чонён слишком привыкла к этой отвратительной не совсем игре на двоих, где проигрывала одна лишь сана, просто потому что _старалась_.

чонён начинала с того, что писала ей песни, и сана — с того, что их пела. это потом пришли успех и толпы фанатов, и концерты, и туры. до них были просто чонён и её маленькая студия, и просто сана: девушка, которая хотела петь, и чтобы первой её услышала именно ю чонён. и только после этого было всё остальное.

чонён отсчитывает сколько этажей за это время сана уже проехала, и сколько она сама успеет пробежать по лестнице, если сможет подняться на ноги. не так уж много, не так уж.

и чонён собирает все силы, какие в ней ещё есть, и встаёт; быстро накидывает на себя первую попавшуюся рубашку и, стиснув зубы, преодолевая скопившуюся внутри боль, вылетает из квартиры.

 

весь путь вниз как в тумане. отчётливо чонён видит уже улицу и машину саны напротив её дома, и сану тоже: она стряхивает лепестки чонён, но вместо того, чтобы оставить их на земле, собирает в ладони, и чонён больше не знает, что теперь её топит: отрицание или—

— сана.

— чонён?

она не душится в этот раз кашлем.

может, из неё наконец-то всё вышло.

— почему ты в таком виде? ю чонён, зима же! замёрзнешь—

и сана всё равно сана: сдалась не сдалась, а волнение никуда не делось.

— выслушай меня.

— чонён—

— я не знаю, как это делается и как тебя любить, и как тебя не. просто я так привыкла к тому, как мы друг с другом себя ведём, вернее как ты пытаешься, а я — нет, что ни разу не обратила внимания—

чонён кажется, что её разорвёт на части, если она скажет.

и всё же.

— как сильно мне стало тебя не хватать.

честнее, чем сейчас, чонён не будет никогда.

сана молчит — и это чертовски угнетает, и чонён не уверена, что выдержит и тишину, и сану в своей жизни опять. как она выдерживала раньше — загадка, но её сердце, оплетённое колючками, бьётся и бьётся, и бьётся, но только потому что сана прямо перед ней.

и была так долго, так долго—

сана подходит к ней ближе, протягивает к чонён руку туда, где сходятся и расходятся листья, и говорит:

— смотри.

из-под рукава её куртки тоже—

тянутся стебли.

красивые, такие зелёные, живые.

они вплетаются в чонён — и на её груди распускаются бутоны белого.

— значит, искренне.

и чонён плачет.

больше ничего она не может.


End file.
